I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For by U2 is featured in City of Angels, the eleventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina. This is the final song of their Nationals setlist, after More Than a Feeling and America. Lyrics Sam: I have climbed highest mountains I have run through the fields Only to be with you Only to be with you Blaine with Sam (Blaine): I have run, I have crawled I have scaled these city walls (These city walls) Only to be with you Blaine with Sam and New Directions: But I still haven't found what I'm looking for But I still haven't found what I'm looking for Artie: I have kissed honey lips Felt the healing fingertips It burnt like fire This burning desire Tina with Artie (Tina): I have spoke with the tongue of angels (I have held) (Artie: I have held) Hand of a devil It was warm (in the night) (Artie: In the night) (I was cold as a stone) (Artie: Cold as a stone) Blaine and Sam with Artie and New Directions (Tina): But I still (But I still) (and Tina: Haven't found) What I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) But I still (But I still) (and Tina: Haven't found) Wat I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) Blaine with Tina (Artie): I believe in the kingdom come (I believe, oh) Then all the colors will bleed into one (Bleed into one) Bleed into one (Ooh, yeah) Blaine (Tina): But yes, I'm still running (Yes, I'm still running) (Artie: Yes, I'm still running) Sam (Artie): You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains Carried the cross and, oh, my shame Oh, my shame (Ooh) You know I believe it (I believe it) (New Directions: You know I believe) (Mh, I believe it) Blaine with New Directions (Artie): But I still haven't found (Still haven't found) What I'm looking for (Yeah, yeah, hey) But I still haven't found (No, no, yeah) What I'm looking for (Oh, no, no, no) But I still (Blaine: Still) haven't found What I'm looking for (Blaine: What I'm looking for) (What I'm looking for) New Directions (Blaine and Tina): But I still (But I still) (and Blaine and Tina: Haven't found) (Artie: Ooh) What I'm looking for (Sam: What I'm looking for) (Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Looking for) Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina with New Directions (Tina): (Artie, Blaine, and Sam: But I still) (But I still) haven't found (Artie: Haven't found) What I'm looking for Trivia * Flashbacks of Finn from the previous seasons where shown during the musical number. (Scenes were from Pilot, Preggers, Vitamin D, Ballad, Original Song, Rumours, On My Way and Nationals) ** Lauren, Quinn, and Brittany appear for the first time in season 5 within these flashbacks. * While New Directions dedicated their entire 2013 Nationals Setlist to Finn by performing some of his favorite songs, his mother stated that this one in particular was his absolute favorite. * This is Blaine's 100th solo in a performance. Errors *At the end, Sam's holding something behind his back, but in the next shot, his back can be seen without holding anything behind it. In the next shot, it's revealed he was holding Finn's drumsticks. Gallery CoA Stills BTS (29).jpg CoA Stills BTS (28).jpg CoA Stills BTS (27).jpg CoA Stills BTS (26).jpg CoA Stills BTS (25).jpg CoA Stills BTS (24).jpg CoA Stills BTS (23).jpg CoA Stills BTS (22).jpg CoA Stills BTS (21).jpg Tumblr n2avexZ1TF1qjac5so8 250.gif ishfwilf.gif Tumblr n2azyvOcwR1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n2azyvOcwR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o8 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o7 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o6 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o5 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o4 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o3 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o2 250.gif Tumblr na76jsMSrW1tc1un5o1 250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nb1ogx80ti1ra5gbxo1_250.gif istillhaven'tfound.gif COA.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:City of Angels (EP)